


Glad to be back

by WinchestersUniverse



Category: Walker (2021), Walker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Kudos: 1





	Glad to be back

Oh damn, how good it is to come back. Austin, Texas, your favorite city ever. Well okay, you were not away for long like a couple of weeks but hey you missed the awesome place it is. Today, you’re back to see your favorite people in the world; the Walker family. You’ve known them all your life, you are Cordell and Liam’s big sister and work at the ranch with the family. You went away for a job in Louisiana and you currently are on your way back to the good ol’ family house. You quickly stop at Wyldwood for gas and a quick snack before finishing the almost 40 minutes ride left before reaching the ranch. When you finally arrive, it’s around 5 in the afternoon. 

“Home sweet home.” You smile as you pull your truck in park.  
*Hey butterbean, just pulled up, think I could see that gorgeous face of yours?* You shut the door and grab your hat before turning your head to see the front door opening and see Stella running to you.  
“Aunt Y/N!” She crushes herself into your arms and you smile, closing your eyes before kissing the top of her head.  
“I missed you so much.” You chuckle.  
“I was away like for two weeks sweetheart.” She looks up.  
“Well, a lot can happen in two weeks.” She seems a bit sad… You hug her tighter and take her hand in your before smiling softly down at her.  
“Where’s your brother?”  
“He’s inside with uncle Liam and all the family.”  
“All the family?” She nods and helps you, taking your other duffel out of the truck.  
“C’mon, let’s get you inside aunty.” Stella drags you inside, the two of you chuckling. Once the door is closed behind you, you drop your duffels on the floor and turn to your family.  
“And that’s how you welcome the eldest child of the family?” Both your parents turn around and your mom opens her arms to hug you tight.

“Hey baby!”  
“Hi mommy.” Your dad hugs you too and kisses the top of your head.  
“Sis?” You turn around to see Liam, you grin and hug him.  
“Where’s the frat boy?”  
“There!”  
“Ahh there’s my boy!” You high-five him and he beams at you. He hugs you.  
“Hey aunt, dad came back.”  
“He’s here?”  
“Yep.” You turn around and spot him at the doorframe.  
“God Cordi, c’mere.” He smiles sadly at you before wrapping his arms around you.  
“C’mon, guys, would you excuse us a minute?” They nod and you drag your younger brother outside, the two of you taking a sit on the porch.  
“When did you arrive here?”  
“A week ago.” He sighs.  
“How you holding up?”  
“Its huh- hard Y/N. August grew up fast and huh Stella. She won’t talk to me, I don’t know what to do.”  
“Cordell, you have to know that it was hard for her, for August, for everyone. You went away for almost a year. But don’t worry little brother, I was there for them and so was Liam and the entire family. You just have to adjust and be there for them.”

“I’ll try.” You smack lightly his arm.  
“Its not gonna be easy. After all, they’re your kids.” You both chuckle lightly.  
“I’m glad to see you short stack.”  
“I’m glad to see you too Cordi.” You hug him tight before coming back inside.  
“Dinner’s ready, take a seat.” At the end of the dinner, you all help clean up the table and call it a night. The next day, you get up and head downstairs, joining your mom.  
“Hey mommy, imma head to the police station to see Micki. James called me yesterday, got my old job back.”  
“Oh congratulations honey, now I think I should go. Cordell is already over there.”  
“And the kids?”

“Still up there. You know? Stella really looks up to you now that… Emily is gone.” You look down. Emily has been the best friend you’ve ever had, she was beautiful, talented, calm, sweet, she was perfect. When your brother proposed her, she asked you to be her bridesmaid. And when she told you she was pregnant and had a little girl, you could never been happier. Emily was glowing, everything was perfect. The night when it happened, you were devastated. Devastated because you had lost a sister and devastated because you saw your little brother, the man you admire for his bravery, his kindness, his limitless love, everything have his heart shattered just in less than a second. You had seen everything, you were there for him. You were there when he took off and drove away, you were the one who tried to sooth his kids as they watched him drive away…  
“Hey sweetheart, don’t stay locked in that head of yours, the kids love you, everyone love you here. Now go get dressed to kick butts, ranger Walker.” She smirks at you and you smile.  
“You got it momma Walker.” You kiss her cheek and put your boots one before getting in your truck and driving to the Austin police department.

“Hey Conny, is James here?”  
“Hi Y/N, yeah he’s waiting for you.” You nod at her and walk over his office, knocking before entering.  
“Hey James.” You smile up at him and he gets up to hug you.  
“Ready to get your old job?”  
“Yup sir. I heard Micki Ramirez got promoted.”  
“She’s with your brother to control and recenter him a bit. Got a little wild since he came back.”  
“Yeah good then. Thank you, for everything James.”  
“No problem, and by the way, I put you alone but you’ll be working with them.”  
“Alright sir, let’s get back to work.” A few times later, you join your brother and everyone else on the crime scene.  
“Hi ranger Walker, ranger Ramirez.” You smirk when she looks at you wide-eyes. She clears her throat and nods at you.

“Ranger Walker.”  
“What do we have?”  
“Last night, couple of very expensive stallions were stolen. They were going to be sold at a charity event. No one saw anything. However there are security cameras so if we watch the footage, we can have something to work on.”  
“Alright, I’ll go take a look around if I can catch anything.”  
“‘Kay, we’ll go watch the footage and tell you if there’s anything.” You nod at Cordell and knock at the front door.  
“Hi ma’am, Y/N Walker, Texas ranger. Can I ask you a few questions?” Turns out, the stallions were very coveted, the stable has welcomed the most expensive and beautiful horses of the country so they had tons of people who’d want to rob at least one animal. That night was just as usual, the groom went to check one last time before closing the stables and that’s it. So, so far you got nothing. You join your coworkers for the rest of the morning, digging through some stuff and maybe find something.  
“Yo Walker, found something.” You both take a sit next to Micki.

“What? What’s up?”  
“A couple of men, a black truck and I bet a rich investor.”  
“Okay, where does this-“  
“There ain’t anything on the security cameras so I widened the perimeter and noticed a black truck driving around and near the stables. People must have seen them downtown. And apparently, they are still somewhere in Austin.”  
“Okay, let’s go.” Cordell goes with Micki while you follow them in your own pick up truck, the three of you following Micki’s lead. And fortunately for you, she was right so here you are, at the back of a random stable where the black truck is to see if there’s any movement from anything.  
“The two men are here, they come to the front. I think the horses are there.” Micki says over the talkie-walkie.  
“Yeah, let’s just wait and see when they’re gonna take them out of the truck.” And you were right, about 5 minutes later, two guys are going at the back of the vehicle and are coming inside only to exit it with two black horses matching the exact description the owners gave you.  
“That’s them guys, let’s go!” 10 minutes, two injured morons and a couple of freaked horses later, you’re back at the right stable with the truck while Micki and Cordell are back to the police station with the criminals.

“Thank you so much ranger Walker.” The old lady hugs you and you smile at her.  
“Just doin’ my job. Have a nice evening and hire maybe a security guard or two. Better be safe than sorry.”  
“Will do miss, goodbye.” Once back at your truck, you drive to the ranch when your phone rings. Its Stella.  
“What’s up buttercup?”  
“Is dad with you?”  
“No, not yet why?”  
“Could you pick us up? We’re at the school and he said he was going to come but its already been an hour.” She sighs.  
“Hang tight, I’ll be there in 5.”  
Meanwhile  
“Hey Stell’ maybe he forgot?”  
“Yeah well he always forgets anything when it comes to us.” She says angrily. August smiles sadly at her and hugs her.  
“At least we have aunt there. I know uncle Liam is always there too but I’m sure you know what I mean.” Stella smiles and nods just when you arrive and park in front of them.  
“C’mon kids, the sooner we go, the sooner I can kick your father’s ass.” They chuckle and hurry up before you drive back to the ranch.  
“Trust me kids, not a word to your dad. I’ll talk to him. I know Stella you have all the rights to be mad at him but… let me talk to him okay?” She sighs and nod before you all exit the truck. A few minutes later and you join your mom and brother in the kitchen.

“Had fun today?”  
“Yep ’s been awhile since I’ve seen Cordell like this. He’s not okay momma.” She sighs.  
“I know, no one’s okay here.”  
“Well big sis Y/N is here so you know that I’m gonna try and do everything I can to help my brother and nephews.” You both smile and you turn around when you hear the front door slam shut.  
“Cordell, can I talk to you for a sec?”  
“Or course.” He follows you outside.  
“Cordell I know that you try hard to be there for your kids but you are a moron.”  
“Why?!”  
“Well I picked two disappointed teenagers from school where you should’ve been maybe?”  
“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry.”  
“You should tell that to them Cordell. I asked them to let me talk about it with your first. I know Stella is hard on you but know that she suffered of your absence. She needed you.”  
“I know sis.” He breathes out and you pat his back before kissing the top of his head.

“Go talk to them and apologize. If there’s any emergency, Micki will tell me and I’ll go with her okay? I got your back.”  
“Thank you Y/N, you’re the best.” He kisses your cheek and goes inside, heading upstairs while you help your dad, preparing the table for dinner.  
“You know, already been two days and you’re ruling the family like a pro.” You chuckle.  
“That’s my job to keep my brother on the right path daddy. Under his tough features, he’s not-“  
“I know, that’s why I like you here to have his back.” You lift your head to see three smiling faces coming downstairs. Both August and Stella hug your sides.  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem sweetheart, ‘m glad you’re all okay. This- you motion her smile- this is my today win. Tomorrow is another day so let’s start with that, okay?” She nods and takes a sit next to you as everyone join you around the table to eat dinner.


End file.
